Izzac and Renia
by Felix Falora
Summary: A human warrior. A blood elf rogue. A vengeful guild. What will these starcrossed lovers do to stay with each other?
1. The First Meeting

Author's Note: This story came out of an inspiration. This is called Izzac and Renia after the old Shakesphere play Romeo and Juliet. It's different in many ways, it has a happy ending, although I won't say how it ends til the ending, but the thing is that these two lovers are star-crossed. Izzac is a human warrior of the Alliance and Renia is a blood elf rogue of the Horde, so they shouldn't be together. And to make matters worse, Izzac's guild, The Imperial Knighthood, is planning to kill her so that Izzac will not grow too soft around the Horde. But as the rogue shows Izzac her world, he sees that the Horde are not the evil ones, but the humans themselves. I am not the first person to make an AllianceXHorde pairing and I certainly won't be the last, I know. This story is made-up, though some of the things did happen in it, but most of it is fiction from my mind.

Disclaimer: I own Izzac on WoW, but I do not own many of the characters you are going to see in this story. I also don't own The Imperial Knighthood. And we all know I don't own WoW... at least, not until I became manager of Blizzar... J/K

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

"Attention! Eastvale Logging Camp is under attack!"

As the human warrior heard this, he groaned. He was on his way to Westfall to do some quests, but now he had to see what was up. It was part of his guild's protocol. Whenever the Alliance was in trouble, The Imperial Knighthood would come to its aid. He sighed and pulled out a communicator that was for guilds and guild members. "Eastvale Logging Camp is under attack," he said.

"I know, I'm on my way there now." The voice was of a higher up officer then the warrior himself. The voice was of the Paladin called Prophett. The warrior groaned as he began to run over there, but the groan ceased when a new voice joined them. It was the voice of someone the warrior knew very well after a group of six Horde warriors attacked Goldshire and he aided him in the battle when guildless. The voice of the Lord Knight of The Imperial Knighthood, Solmanic.

"Good work men. Izzac, I want you to scout the area out and see if you can tell Prophett how strong our enemy is," Solmanic said. The warrior, Izzac, nodded. He obeyed Solmanic without question, though his greatest friend was Sraryu. It was Sraryu who invited Izzac into The Imperial Knighthood after the incident in Cathedral Square.

_"Rping sucks," Toilet, the level 1 warlock, said as he danced naked in front of the entier guild with two others. Izzac growled. What the hell were they doing? They would ruin everything. And his prediction came true at that moment._

_"This dissapoints me. It is a sad sight to see such men in the Alliance. Knights, we move on. For those who wish to join us, there will be other times," Solmanic said and then The Imperial Knighthood disbanded._

_Izzac was crushed. Ever since a knight saved him from his abusive parents and took him away to Northshire Abey, raised him there, took care of him, trained him in the arts of a warrior, he had always wanted to be a knight. And now... that warlock... that bastard warlock Toilet had ruined everything. Upset and enraged, Izzac walked out of Cathedral Square, past the Canals, out Trade District, and away from the city of Stormwind. Outside, he saw the members of The Imperial Knighthood harassing Toilet._

_"How dare you dishonor our leader?!" the knight known as Scippio exclaimed and then slashed Toilet across the face with his mighty axe. Toilet fell, but he was not dead. He picked himself up._

_"What a bunch of fags, picking on a noob like me. I'll report you all," Toilet said, then went to run, but Izzac was in the way. Izzac slashed Toilet back down to the ground. Toilet stood up and saw Izzac there, standing angrilly._

_"You... You ruined everything... I'LL KILL YOU!" Izzac yelled and went to stab into Toilet when Scippio stopped him. Izzac struggled, but he was too weak compared to Scippio. Eventually he stopped. Toilet laughed._

_"You... kill me? Ha!" He then ran away. Izzac growled once Scippio let him go and just walked towards Goldshire. He still walked, even when it began to rain. He walked into the inn and sat down. He didn't even see Milienna, one of the recruiets who got in before Solmanic got annoyed and disbanded the meeting. He scowled, but said nothing. Scippio came in and they began a talk. Izzac said not much of anything til Milienna said a line Izzac agreed with._

_"That Toilet was such a jerk."_

_"Agreed," Izzac said. Milienna and Scippio continued talking. Milienna bowed and Scippio said something about no bowing and kneeling unless special situations, but saluting. She nodded and saluted Scippio. Izzac scowled again. Scippio saw him and when Milienna left, he sat down._

_"Is there something you want to talk about?" Scippio asked._

_"Not really," Izzac said. "I was hoping to join your guild. Then that fag Toilet ruined it. I'm a heavy RPer and I've always dreamed of becoming a knight after a knight saved my from slavery."_

_"Slavery?" Scippio asked._

_"I was a pet. I did labor and sometimes I was..." Izzac fought back the tears. Scippio nodded, understanding. "It lasted a long time, but a knight saved me. I had a father from then on and I was trained to be a warrior. He went to war and died, so I want to carry on his legacy. Now... I fear I may never be able to."_

_Scippio sighed, then spoke. "Go talk to Sraryu upstairs." Izzac nodded, then saluted. Scippio saluted back and went upstairs. He saw a human in green armor. The man smiled softly._

_"Scippio sent you up here?" he asked._

_"Yes... Are you Sraryu?" he asked._

_"That I am," Sraryu responded and Izzac was suddenly invited. Heart beating, mind screaming with triumph, he accepted._

It had been a long time since that day, but Izzac tried to take his job as a Knight of The Alliance seriously. Though sometimes they all had their moments and Izzac with with them on that note. As he reached Eastvale Logging Camp, he saw the enemy. A blood elf. Izzac knew she was strong. He didn't know how strong though, she just came up with a skull for him.

"Skull for me guys. Sorry," he said to the guild. He then tried to sneak out, but a rouge he was not. She saw him and then grinned. He put his communicator down, then he said, "Lord, please take my soul." What she did next, however, was wave at him, which made him stare awkwardly.

For a blood elf, she was very pretty. She had blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She wore brown leather armor on each part of her body. She wore a red headband as well. Izzac blushed a little, seeing how attractive she looked, but he knew he was supposed to hate her and try to kill her for attacking the logging camp. While The Imperial Knighthood wanted to end the war, they killed any members of the Horde that attacked their cities. Though Izzac also knew that if he tried to attack, she would kill him. He could just come back, he knew, but it was always annoying.

Suddenly she died. Prophett was there. He grinned. "Haha, she wasn't that strong," he said.

"She looked very strong to me. It told me she was a skull," Izzac said.

"She was only a 24," Prophett said, then a voice came out.

"WHY?!" A male night elf ran out. Izzac and Prophett looked confused. The night elf cried over the blood elf's body, then asked again. "Why?!"

"She was attacking our people. She deserved to die... I'm going to go see if she respawns somewhere else so I can kill again," Prophett told Izzac and rode off. Izzac nodded. But then, when the body dissapeared, she reappeared.

"Oh my god," Izzac said as the night elf and the blood elf started talking to each other in some unknown language, Orcish probably, and he wanted to know what the Hell was going on?

End of Chapter 1

It's not my best chapter, but I'll try to make it better. For now, review. And please do not flame. Criticize, yes. Flame... I don't want to be called a fag myself, thank you very much.


	2. Days After

Author's Note: OMG, I spelled Srayu wrong in the first chapter! Forgive me please! And note some of this cannot happen in WoW and most of its pure fiction anyways.

Disclaimer: If I owned WoW, I'd be leader of The Imperial Knighthood, not Solmanic

Chapter 2: Days After

It had been a week since that fateful week. Izzac had never really sought her out, but he felt some strange desire to. And he knew what that desire was. The burning passion of love deep inside him. He knew soon he'd have to tell someone, but there was no one in the Knighthood he could trust besides Srayu and Solmanic. Srayu hated the Horde with a passion and Solmanic seemed like the kill first kinda guy when it came to the Horde. Even though, he chose to tell someone. Scippio.

It had been Scippio who had directed him to Srayu when he wanted to join The Imperial Knighthood. So Scippio couldn't be all that bad. He pulled out a private communicator, set it to a name, and began talking into it. Only Scippio could hear him now. "Hi Scippio," he said.

"Hello Izzac. Something you need?" Scippio asked.

"Yes... I need to tell you something very important," Izzac said. "Something I consider important anyway. It's more of an... advice kinda thing."

"What is it?" Scippio asked, his voice covered in curiosity.

"I'm in love with someone, but I shouldn't be in love with that person. It's a difficult feeling to comprehend really," Izzac said.

"Just ask him if he's straight," Scippio said.

Izzac laughed, though that did hurt, but then he cleared his throat. "No, I love a woman."

"Then why is it so difficult?" Scippio asked.

"Because the woman I love is a blood elf," Izzac said.

"... A what?" Scippio asked.

"I said a blood elf Lord Scippio," Izzac said.

"... I see... Well that's certainly interesting, considering she's the enemy," Scippio said.

"And that's why it's so difficult. I don't know why I love this blood elf rogue... It's the same one that Prophett killed by the way," Izzac said.

"I see," Scippio said. "Well I have no problems with it, but can I suggest something anyway?"

"Yes?" Izzac asked.

"You should forget her. As a member of The Imperial Knighthood, you have a duty to kill any Horde that attacks a town of the Alliance. And if you can't, we can. It's our solemn oath as a member of this guild," Scippio said.

"But... I can't... And they're just NPCs anyway," Izzac said.

"That's not the point. It's the principle of the guild. You are a knight. Your job is to protect Stormwind and the towns of the Alliance. You cannot allow this love to get in the way of your sacred duty as a warrior of Stormwind. Do you understand me?" Scippio asked.

"Yes sir," Izzac said.

"Good," Scippio said and both turned off the communicators.

"I just wish it were so easy," Izzac said.

End Chapter

It's getting there, don't worry. Izzac and Renia will get back together soon.

For those playing Solmanic, Srayu, Scippio, and Renia, forgive me. I am making a fanfiction and I am trying my best. And as it goes, I will add more The Imperial Knighthood members. Please forgive me.

For those who are enjoying it, please review. For those who want to professionally and kindly criticise, please review. For those who want to flame, KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!


	3. Kiss of Reunion

Author's Notes: I shall start replying to reviews to make sure all the people who reviewed don't feel bad and more people will hopefully reply.

Kakashithepervert: I feel for ya, I know how that is, but I will make more chapters and I hope you still see it as good

That's the only review so far. Now, without further delay, here is the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I am not the manager of Blizzard. We all know what that means. I don't own WoWsniff sniff And I also don't own any of the characters being used except for Izzac and I partially own the new character Leonfalora.

Chapter Three: Kiss of Reunion

"Scippio was right. I should just forget about Renia," Izzac said, staring up at the sky.

"Don't let him bring you down like that Izzac," his brother, Leonfalora, said.

"How can't I? Renia is a blood elf. We're mortal enemies. Not as bad as the draenei and the blood elves, but the humans and the blood elves are supposed to hate each other too. After all, we did kick them out during the time of Kael'Thas," Izzac said.

"Maybe she's different from the rest. Don't let the code of the guild keep you from pursuing that who you love. If you do, I'll have to beat some sense into you with more duels," Leonfalora said.

Izzac smiled at Leonfalora. The paladin could easily wipe the floor with him. He had full armor, save a helmet, and that Taskmaster Axe of his was nasty. Izzac smiled at him. "Thanks Leonfalora. You always know what to say sometimes."

"What can I say? You're my big brother. It's sometimes my job to help you as is your job to help me," Leonfalora said.

"For a little brother, you can still beat me. It's really funny," Izzac said.

"Yeah, well... I'll see you later Izzac," Leonfalora said.

"Where are you going?" Izzac asked.

"To hunt in Duskwood. If you came, you'd die," Leonfalora said.

"Ok. Goodbye for now Leonfalora," Izzac said and watched the paladin run off. Izzac smiled, noticing how the paladin's long blonde hair waved in the wind. That was Leonfalora for you. Always the dramatic one. Even more dramatic then their lord Solmanic sometimes. However, Izzac knew he should be questing in Westfall, so he turned to leave Eastvale Logging Camp. Before he could go, however, a soft kiss on the lips stopped him.

Izzac looked kinda freaked out. There was nothing in front of him, yet lips were being pressed to his. Then the rogue dropped her stealth. It was Renia, with her lips to Izzac's. Izzac looked kinda stunned and yet blushed as well. Renia pulled away, then grinned. "Got ya," she said.

"...You can speak Common?" Izzac asked.

"It was a pain to learn, but I decided to learn it so that, when I saw you again, I could speak to you and understand you," Renia said.

"Yeah, all that Ag stuff on our last conversation was kinda... confusing," Izzac said.

"I was speaking in Orcish tounge. I was hoping you could understand," Renia said.

"Sorry, but I don't even speak the language of the human's Alliance friends, like Draeneian or Darnessian or what not," Izzac said.

At the mention of the Draenei, Renia grimaced. "Don't remind me of them. Our people hate them from whence Kael'Thas fought against them in the Outlands. Kael'Thas... how I hate the mention of that name. In my veins, his blood flows, as it does in all of us blood elves. And we'll never be free from it. Your people, the dwarves, the gnomes, the night elves, and the draenei... will hate all of us for this blood and for the side we fight on," Renia said.

"Well... I don't hate you Renia," Izzac said.

"And I don't hate you either Izzac. But I should hate you. You're just a human. And I'm a blood elf. You're my enemy," Renia said.

"And you're _my_ enemy. Personally, I don't care what side we're on. We're people. I want peace, that's all I want," Izzac said.

"Oh... that's all you want... is peace?" Renia asked.

"That's it. That's all I want. I'm not the only person to fall in love with the enemy you know," Izzac said.

"Neither am I. But I've heard of the guild you are alligned with. They seek to kill all of us... every last Horde member in the world," Renia said.

"I can't help them there... I'm still a newbie... So there's time to change _my_ mind," Izzac said.

"Well, if that's the case, then follow me and I'll show you a world you've never seen before," Renia said.

End Chapter

Yes, the whole kiss to reunite thing might've seemed a bit weird, but please bear with me.

Leonfalora is real and he's my little brother's character, but he could whip Izzac's ass with one hand tied behind his back.

Please review if it's good or professional criticism. If it's flame, then go away.


	4. Secret Reveiled

Author's Note: Aw crap, Leonfalora left the guild after the posting of Chapter 3, so I'm gonna have to do something with him. No reviewers today people. This chapter is not with Izzac and Renia. It's a filler I guess. Uh oh.

Disclaimer: Sure, of course I own WoW. No wonder the humans and blood elves can't get together. There'd be some changes if I were owner of WoW, such as allowing Alliance and Horde to get together as lovers, friends, etc.

Chapter 4: Secret Reveiled

He walked into the Church of Light, his holy armor sparkling with a dark gleam. As he kneeled before the almight alter and prayed, the sounds of footsteps appeared behind him. When he was done praying, Scippio got up and turned to face Solmanic. The two saluted each other. Then Scippio sighed softly. "I have something to report Lord Solmanic," he said.

"And this is?" Solmanic asked, tapping his feet impatiently and awaiting Scippio's saying.

"Sir, Izzac told me something... Something none of us want to hear. I know it is going to be very shocking. I suggest deep breaths..." Scippio began, but then was cut off when Solmanic yelled, "OUT WITH IT!"

Seeing how loud he yelled, Solmanic cleared his throat and said, "Forgive me, I am in a hurry, so please tell me."

"Ok... Izzac told me he was in love with a blood elf," Scippio said, getting to the point.

The two stood staring at each other for what seemed like a long time. Two paladins in a church staring off as if ready to battle. Scippio began to unwillingly form a bead of sweat on his forehead. Solmanic looked formal and unruffled. Finally Solmanic sighed. "This is troubling news... but if the lady were to be a good blood elf, I would not stop it. So let it be Scippio," he said.

"But sir... it's a blood elf. They're servents to the Burning Legion. We cannot let this happen. For all we know, he's not really in love with her, but being possesed by her," Scippio said.

"I doubt he'd be allowed to tell you if it were some spell of the blood elves. Let's face it, possession of the mind and body and love are two different things Scippio. If he were possessed, she would not allow him to tell anyone. It just wouldn't make any sense. Therefore, until things get out of hand with the demon's mind, just let her be. Who knows, maybe Izzac can change her," Solmanic said.

"... Yes sir," Scippio said, then walked out of the church as Solmanic kneeled before the alter in prayer. As he decended down the steps, he began growling softly. "I cannot allow this to happen. One person, just one human, and she will die Izzac. Know that."

End chapter

Oh gods, the shortness of this chapter. Well, I just wanted to show you who the main antagonist is going to be.

So review please, if it's praise or professional criticism. If you're gonna call me a fag for this story, don't bother reviewing.


	5. Fate's Cruel Sword

Author's Notes: I was hoping to get more reviewers before posting this chapter, but I noticed that no one was and I don't want to keep the people that are reading this waiting. So here's the next installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody in this story except for Izzac.

Chapter Five: Fate's Cruel Sword

"So, where are we going?" Izzac asked.

"Just walking around the forest, but I wanted to show it to you from my point of view. Humans would cut this place down, but I wish I could make a home ouf of this place," Renia said.

"Yeah, but we don't live with nature. We need our space," Izzac said.

"I know. We used to be part of your Alliance, so we know how it is. You may be a human, but you don't know anything about us except what you've read in the history books. It's the same for us in the Horde," Renia said.

"What I've heard is that the orcs, the undead and the blood elves serve the Burning Legion and the trolls and the tauren are evil creatures, and that we of the Alliance are the bringers of justice to those who serve the Burning Legion," Izzac said.

"Yeah, while we think humans, dwarves, gnomes, and draenei serve the Burning Legion and that night elves are an evil race, and that we of the Horde are those that will send them who serve the Burning Legion back to Hell," Renia said.

"Well what is the truth behind this war then?" Izzac asked.

"Your side, the Alliance, started the war. There was a time when the humans, gnomes, dwarves, and night elves lived peacefully with the orcs, trolls, and the tauren. We, the blood elves, were on the side of the humans at the time, and we helped them fight the Scourge. But Admiral Proudmore attacked the Horde, and they declared war on the traitors. Meanwhile, our leader, Kael' Thas, and our people were banished for what we believed in. Some of us are still loyal to him today. Those of us that are on Asuremyst attacked the draenei cause they helped the Alliance fight against Kael' Thas and Illidan, so all of us are thought to be evil. The night elves joined the Alliance after the blood elves helped stop the night elf warden Maiev from capturing Illidan and we joined the Horde. Meanwhile, the Scourge is being fought off by the undead in the Forsaken, but let's face it, everyone hates the undead except for us on the side of the Horde. We're fighting against each other, but we should team up to fight the Burning Legion," Renia said.

"I... I guess that does make sense," Izzac said.

"Hey, you make no sense for loving me," Renia said, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, that is true... Renia," Izzac said.

"Yes?" Renia asked.

"What about you then? Don't you make sense for loving me?" Izzac asked.

"I guess not. After all, we still are enemies, though we should be friends... So Izzac, how about we..." Renia asked.

"Die evil blood elf!" a voice called.

Renia turned to see a dwarven warrior head after her. "Hello, we're trying to talk here," she said.

"A traitor to the Alliance and a member of The Imperial Knighthood then, eh?!" the dwarf said, then attacked Renia. She had no choice but to fight back and she won. Izzac and Renia then had to flee. They thought they were alright, but then Izzac got a message from Scippio.

"My friend tells me your blood elf pet attacked him," Scippio said.

"Hey, he started it," Izzac said.

"I doubt it. I'm hunting her down and bringing her down... and as for you..." Suddenly Izzac recieved the message that he was kicked from the guild. He felt sick to his stomach and he felt his entire world spinning. Renia came up to him and wrapped her arms around him, seeing something wrong with him, but he turned to face her.

"Stealth and run, Scippio is after you," he said.

End Chapter

Well, the truth is Izzac actually left the guild, but for the fanfiction, I wanted to add in drama, so I had Scippio kick him. If Scippio is reading this, once again, forgive me. I do not hate you, but you just seemed like the ideal villain.

Now, I'd like to get some reviews desperately. I'm so desperate that I don't want flamers, but go ahead and flame me.


	6. Knight of the Hunt

Author's Note: Well, I'm bored, so I'm just going to post the sixth chapter of this story of mine. I really wish the people reading would review. Reviews help, believe it or not. People don't just praise, they also give ideas. I'd like to thank kakashithepervert for being the only one to have reviewed. Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: YES! I OWN WORLD OF WARCRAFT!... No, wait, I was drunk on suger again. Nope, I don't own WoW, just Izzac and a little ownage of Leonfalora.

Chapter 6: Knight of the Hunt

Izzac watched as she dissapeared. He felt a silent kiss on his cheek and then she snuck off before she was out of sight. Izzac knew he couldn't waste any more time, but it was already too late. Hooves in the forest thundered and suddenly Izzac felt a horse ram him down into the dirt. He groaned, picking himself up, and he stared into the dark eyes of Scippio, Harbringer of The Imperial Knighthood. Before he could say anything else, Scippio picked him up and held him by the throat. "Where is she?" he growled.

"I... I lost her," Izzac said through a choked gasp. The knight let Izzac go and Izzac began to pant heavily, wavy brown hair in his face which was once combed clean. He growled at Scippio. "She's gone. And you won't find her."

"Think again traitor. When I come back, it will be with her head," Scippio said, then he charged off into the forest.

"I wish I could talk to her. Damn the fact that she's on the Horde," Izzac said, then he began to search for a quicker way to hopefully find her. He traversed through the trees until he bumped into somebody, or rather they bumped into him. A night elf rogue known as Turudes picked Izzac up.

"Hey, weren't you in our guild? You were Sol's friend, right?" Turudes asked.

"I was, but Scippio kicked me. It's a long story," Izzac asked.

"Short is," Turudes said.

"I fell in love with the wrong person and he's trying to kill her because she killed a dwarf in self defense," Izzac said.

"That does sound bad. Too bad I can't help ya mate. She got herself in this mess. She should've just ran," Turudes said.

"You don't understand," Izzac said, but Turudes cut him off.

"Sure I do. You fell in love with a Horde chick, but she had to kill, so Scippio's off on buisness. Best you forget her mate. Even if she's a rogue as skilled as me, Scippio will get her," Turudes said.

"She's less skilled then you," Izzac said.

"Then she doesn't stand one helluva chance, though we rogues rock at a high level," Turudes said.

"Yeah, back to the point! I can't let Solmanic know, I need some help with this," Izzac said.

"Sorry mate, I can't. As much as I'd love to, seeing as Scippio's been a pain in the ass, it's our job to kill Horde who kill Alliance no matter what the reason. But your brother quit," Turudes said.

"He what?" Izzac asked.

"Yeah, after you were kicked, he found out and quit. He's now with Immortalis, so he can help," Turudes said.

"I'll seek his help, but if Renia is dead, Scippio will fall, even if I have to die myself," Izzac said.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it mate? Especially for a girl you've just met," Turudes said.

"I know, but... this war... this senseless fighting... She feels the same way I do... This war is stupid. Both the Alliance and the Horde hate the Burning Legion, why can't we ally with each other and fight them?" Izzac asked.

"I can't answer that... Sorry mate," Turudes said.

"Yeah... well, I'll go find Leonfalora," Izzac said.

"Best of luck to ya mate. He'll probably be in Stormwind," Turudes said.

"Thanks," Izzac said, then used his hearthstone to easily get back to Stormwind. He was ready to hunt down Scippio if Leonfalora was not found in time, but if he was, he was sure he and Leonfalora would be able to talk Scippio out of it and maybe they could get Solmanic's help.

End Chapter

Izzac's getting desperate. His love is on the run. Will Scippio capture and kill her? Only time will tell. Please review people, I need your help and I want to know you're reading. Once again, thanks for reviewing kakashithepervert.


	7. The Flashback

Author's Note: Hi again. I would like to thank kakashithepervert and my newest reviewer zeun for taking the time to review. And now to answer them.

kakashithepervert: They have more people reading my story then you, I've got plenty of hits. And I'm sorry that you had to stop fanfictions because of that :(

I'm asking Scippio to forgive me because he's interested in this, since he's an actual character in World of Warcraft just like The Imperial Knighthood is an actual guild, Turudes and Scippio are actual members, Solmanic is the actual leader, and Izzac and Leonfalora are actual dropouts in the realm of Ravenholdt, and Renia is an actual Horde player, though I've never seen her again from the first day I met her cries

zeun: Thank you :D

And now for the seventh chapter.

Chapter 7: The Flashback

_Leonfalora couldn't believe it. Looking through the guild list, he saw that Izzac was gone. How could this be? Didn't his brother love the guild? It was his character's dream after all. When the knight saved Izzac from his abusive parents that were making him a slave, his father... hurting him, Izzac had always wanted to be a knight. Leonfalora grew up an only child to a family of paladins and he called Izzac his brother not because of blood, but because of a special bond. And the reason Izzac was the "older brother" was because Leonfalora still liked to play around whenever he could. But now, seeing Izzac leave the guild, it was shocking. He then saw Scippio pass. The knight had a murderous glance in his eyes. Leonfalora looked up at him and Scippio stopped, turned his horse around to face Leonfalora, and spoke. "Have you seen Izzac?" he asked._

_"Not recently," Leonfalora said. Was this murderous look in Scippio's eyes Izzac's doing? The answer to his question came shortly._

_"Your brother is a traitor to the Alliance. He is in love with a blood elf and helped her escape after she killed a dwarf in service to Stormwind. I'm currently hunting her down, but if you see your brother, you are to place him under arrest," Scippio said._

_"Yeah, not gonna happen," Leonfalora said, crossing his arms._

_"Excuse me?" Scippio said, raising his eyebrows, a little stunned by the paladin's remark. "You are a paladin of the Light. It is your job to destroy evil beasts like her."_

_"Evil beasts, yeah. But I doubt she's evil. She was probably attacked by the dwarf first instead of how you make it look," Leonfalora said._

_"You incompetant fool. I am your superior, so you will do as I say and arrest Izzac the next time you see him, do you hear me?!" Scippio practically yelled._

_Leonfalora smiled and said to Scippio two words that would change his destiny forever. "I quit!" Those words stunned Scippio. "Now, if you don't mind, Scippio, I'm on my way to the Stockades. If I see Izzac, I'll tell him you said hi."_

_With that, Leonfalora continued on. Scippio turned and told him, "I'll make sure all the Alliance know what kind of Horde-loving freaks you are!" With that, he turned once more and ran off. Leonfalora shrugged and continued on. Entering Stormwind, he made his way through the Trade District and went into the tower. He knew he couldn't do the stockades by himself, so he sat there, waiting for someone to hunt with. Within minutes, a night elf druid and a human priest of Immortalis entered._

_"Greetings young paladin," the druid said._

_"Oh, hey," Leonfalora said._

_"We're going to hunt here. Perhaps you'd like to join us?" the priest asked._

_"Sure, why not?" Leonfalora asked._

_With that, the three ventured down into the Stockades. As they descended, they killed any bandits stupid enough to fight them. The Defias down here were stronger then any back up in Elwyn, it was true, but the three were able to fight them off. "You're very skilled young paladin," the druid said._

_"Thanks. You're very strong too," Leonfalora said._

_"You're guildless now. I've seen you before. You were once a member of Solmanic's guild, right?" the priest asked._

_"Yeah," Leonfalora said._

_"Well, perhaps you'd like to join our guild now. If Solmanic's guild ticked you off in anyway possible, then you're free to become an Immortal," the druid said._

_"Really? Well... sure. I'll go along with it," Leonfalora said and accepted their invitation into Immortalis._

That was a while ago, just a short while ago, but it seemed like days to Leonfalora. He sighed, walking out of the Stockades with the druid and the priest. "Well, it's good to know we're done there. So... goodbye for now," the priest said.

"May Elune bless you, young paladin," the druid said.

"Thanks. May the Light protect you," Leonfalora responded and took off into the Trade District, leaving them behind.

End Chapter.

I introduced my 9 year old brother into this storymaking thing of mine. With the info he remembered, I was able to do this chapter, though I had to twist some of it for fiction purposes of course. For those in The Immortal Knighthood and Immortalis, forgive me. Scippio, Solmanic, the druid and priest that invited my brother, and Renia, forgive me. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, except for flames of course.


	8. A Plea For Help

Author's Note: With a review, I can finally continue this story. So, for those if you reading, thank this guy.

Gummyvitamin: I was actually thinking about that.

Now, for the eight chapter of Izzac and Renia.

Chapter 8: A Plea For Help!

"Leonfalora!" a voice called. Leonfalora turned and saw Izzac running towards him, a panicked look in his eyes. Concern filled him for whatever could've put such fear in his brother's eyes. He walked over to Izzac as the warrior stopped running and dropped to his knees panting. As Leonfalora neared Izzac, the warrior looked up, straight into his eyes. "Leonfalora, she's in trouble... you're not a knight anymore?"

"I know she's in trouble. I quit before Scippio could personally kick me himself. I refused to turn her in. But there's nothing I can do for you Izzac. Scippio's a stronger paladin then I and he has more authority. I can try to get some of my friends to help, but that's about all I _can_ do," Leonfalora said.

"Leon... listen to yourself, you sound weak," Izzac said, hardly daring to believe the words coming out of his brother's mouth. He knew his brother would do whatever he could to prove that he was strong. It was unlike him to say things like what he had said. He would say he was stronger then a 70 if he could and he would try to prove it, although he would then get his butt kicked. So why was he saying this stuff now?

"Well some things have changed... I've gotten some new armor, I've gotten a better axe, but... I've also learned a couple of things about taking on things that are stronger then me. I'm sorry my personality changed so fast Izzac, but I'm sick of dying and I'm trying to make myself better," Leonfalora said.

"Well... maybe if you can come with me. We could talk to Solmanic. Knowing Scippio, Solmanic will know about me and Renia," Izzac said.

"Yeah, he seems he would be the type to break promises. After all, he told you he was ok with you and her being together, didn't he? So I would guess he'd stop and tell somebody before going off to stop it," Leonfalora said. "So, if you want to talk to Solmanic, then we should head to the Cathedral."

"That will not be necessary," a strong voice said behind them. Izzac and Leonfalora turned to see the face of their former leader Solmanic. "I was on my way there when I saw you two. Let us go onto the Cathedral of Light to talk further of this."

"Yes sir," the two said and both followed Solmanic back to the Cathedral. They noted by Solmanic's posture and the way he walked that he must've been really angry at Scippio for what he had done. Maybe Solmanic was ok for it after all. Izzac and Leonfalora smiled at each other. If Solmanic didn't have a problem, then they were in the clear because Solmanic would be able to fix everything. After all, if Scippio didn't listen to Solmanic, he would be screwed up. They made it back to the Cathedral of Light. "Sit," Solmanic told them, gesturing to a bench, and so the two sat. After they sat, Solmanic sighed. "I am very dissapointed in Scippio. He did not listen to me and tried to 'fix' everything anyways, even after I told him not to," he said.

"He's out there now, trying to kill Renia. I can't stop him though. He's too strong for me," Izzac said.

"Yes, that's the main problem. Not many of us can challenge him. I seem to be the only one who can fight him off in a single handed fight. But I would kill Renia too if I were to see her, so I must see Scippio when he's not chasing her. Then we can fix this... I think Scippio's been possessed Izzac," Solmanic said.

"Possessed?" Leonfalora asked.

"Scippio was assaulted by a warlock a few days after you told him you were in love with Renia. A demon might've entered him by then. That's why I need to see Scippio. That way, I can free him. Once he's free, I'm sure you can rejoin the Knighthood," Solmanic said.

"...I won't rejoin the Knighthood. When this is over, I want to be with Renia. For that, I cannot rejoin the Knighthood," Izzac said.

"And I think I'll stick around with Immortalis," Leonfalora said.

"It is a shame. Both of you had so much potential. For this, Scippio definently will be punished," Solmanic said.

"I might've left to go with Renia anyway, but for Leonfalora's sake, you're right," Izzac said."

"Yeah. We're gonna have to get Scippio back... the question is how can we?" Leonfalora asked.

"I'll take care of that. But you'll have to go find Renia before Scippio finds her," Solmanic said.

"We understand Lord Solmanic," Izzac said.

"But if Scippio finds her first, how do we stop him?" Leonfalora asked.

"You'd have to hold him off. Give her time to escape. Now go. Go to make sure you won't have to waste your lives in that effort," Solmanic said.

"Yes sir," Leonfalora said.

"Yes sir," Izzac said. With that, the two ran off. Solmanic watched them go and smiled softly to himself. There went two of the bravest former knights he had the pleasure of ever getting to know.

"Good luck Izzac," Solmanic softly said.

End Chapter

Didn't think I'd update, huh guys? Please review more and I'll update more often.


End file.
